


Secrets, Attraction, & Frustration: The life of an Advice Guru

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing an opinion based column for a newspaper means that Kyuhyun can be his blunt, and at times, sarcastic self. His readers love it, but his boss, Zhou Mi, hates it. But what people don’t know is that Kyuhyun has another column he writes for. This column causes him nothing but frustration as he tries to help men who are suffering from romance difficulties.</p><p>But Kyuhyun and one of his reader’s have ran into a problem. How can you advise someone who wants to confess their feelings to crush, when their crush is completely oblivious to their advances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Attraction, & Frustration: The life of an Advice Guru

The air con was starting to tick, signalling that it was due to be cleaned, while blowing a depressing excuse of a refreshing breeze into the slightly cramped office space. Phones were ringing, and the sound of the photocopiers working endlessly added their share of noise to hubbub of the newspaper office.

 

Kyuhyun glared over the top of his cubicle at his friend who was continuing to ignore his office phone in favour of texting on his smart phone.

 

“If you don’t answer that within the next two seconds, Lee Donghae, I’m going to ram it into one of your orifices.” Kyuhyun threatened, and Donghae rolled his eyes at him as he grabbed the office phone with one hand and continued to text with the other while he greeted whoever was ringing him.

 

Satisfied, Kyuhyun sat back in his chair and yanked his headphones back over his ears. He stared at the text in the word document while chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully, his knee beginning to bounce to the music that was playing in his ears, drowning out the noise of his workplace.

 

Kyuhyun worked for a relatively popular newspaper that opened up a few years ago. He’s been working as a columnist for the past year or so, and his task was to discuss topics that were sent to either suggested by his readers – which he had a decent number of them – or by his boss.

 

Last week it had been his boss who suggested the topic since Kyuhyun struggled and failed to come up with anything he particularly wanted to discuss, and much to his horror and his boss’s delight, he ended talking about the influx of fashion that was hitting Korea at the moment.

 

Zhou Mi had a jolly good time sniggering over his work when Kyuhyun sent him the final draft of it, and Kyuhyun warned his boss - and friend – that if he was ever given that topic again, he’d be sending him his resignation note instead of the final draft.

 

He had made a poll last week for his readers to vote for this week’s topic, and when he saw the results of it this morning, Kyuhyun felt like murdering every single one of his darling readers.

 

They have grown to learn about the things that Kyuhyun knows little or care about, and to Kyuhyun’s constant surprise and misery, they enjoyed it when he complained about things, rather than giving constructive and stiff responses.

 

When he added a note questioning this, his email was blown up with responses from his readers explaining that they like his blunt, truthful personality.

 

Despite Zhou Mi’s mumbling that this isn’t how a newspaper column should be run, Kyuhyun continued to please his readers with his honest nature. But as Kyuhyun stared at the topic for this week, he knew he’d have to tread just a little bit carefully so that his email didn’t explode with death threats and hate.

 

“Why did they settle on the topic of girl groups?” he moaned pitifully to himself as he deleted his opening paragraph with a long, suffering sigh.

 

Kyuhyun jumped in his seat as the music from his ears vanished as his headphones were taken from off his head.

 

He spun in his chair to see a smiling giant holding his headphones hostage.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and held his hand out patiently for the male to give him his headphones back.

 

“Give.” he ordered the giant who wasn’t really a giant, because if Kyuhyun stood up, he would be the same height as the male.

 

It was only because he was sitting that the male loomed over him, like a giant that was still refusing to give back what he wanted.

 

“A sigh like that shouldn’t come from somebody so young,” the male lightly chastised as he stuck his face close to Kyuhyun’s so that he could look at Kyuhyun’s poll results on his desk.

 

“Ouch. Girl groups, huh?” the male commented a little teasingly.

 

“Don’t even start, Siwon,” Kyuhyun complained as he squirmed and shuffled in his chair in order to put some distance between him and the personal space invader.

 

“I could give you a list of the groups that have debuted this year, if that would help?” Siwon asked, ignoring the way that Kyuhyun was staring at him pointedly for him to move.

 

“I can see what you do in your spare time,” Kyuhyun commented, and smirked as Siwon denied vehemently as he moved so that Kyuhyun could sit back at his desk more comfortably.

 

“They’re not my type.” Siwon huffed from behind him, and Kyuhyun snorted at the lie.

 

“Hey, if you want to perv on girls younger than you, then go ahead. No big deal.” Kyuhyun continued to tease, enjoying the flustered reaction he was gaining from the older male.

 

“Not all of them are younger than me,” Siwon informed him, and as Kyuhyun turned to give him a smirk, Siwon’s face turned horrified as Kyuhyun began to chuckle. “I didn’t mean it like that, I still don’t-” Siwon desperately began, only for Kyuhyun to cut him off.

 

“Chill, Siwon, I was only playing.” Kyuhyun told the flustered male, who let out a sigh of relief.

 

“You shouldn’t be so mean to your hyung,” Siwon pouted, and Kyuhyun scoffed as he turned to face his monitor again.

 

“Don’t pout, Siwon,” Kyuhyun purposely said the male’s name instead of calling him hyung, just to hear the annoyed noise come from the male. “Leave it to those girl groups you admire so much to do it for you,” he added, unable to stop himself from poking more fun at the male.

 

“Kyuhyun!” Siwon whined, only for it to cut off sharply as someone cleared their throat from behind them.

 

Kyuhyun turned to see who it was, and scrambled to get out of his chair so that he could bow along with Siwon.

 

“Little work is being done I see,” Zhou Mi’s boss, Taeyeon noted, and Kyuhyun swallowed at the look his friend was giving him from behind his female boss.

 

Taeyeon was usually nice and sweet, but she hated to see people slacking during work hours. Add to the fact that the newspaper needed to go to print in two days time, her patience over these things was low.

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth to apologise, only for her annoyed gaze to clamp his lips back together.

 

“Don’t apologise, just get back to work,” she ordered, and Siwon bowed as he rushed past them to return to the photography department, while Kyuhyun bowed again and swiftly sat in his seat to begin his work.

 

Once he felt their presences leave, Kyuhyun’s whole body relaxed as he sighed.

 

“Someone got caught being naughty,” Donghae’s singsong voice called over the cubicle wall, and Kyuhyun discreetly kicked the wall, smiling at Donghae’s surprised yelp and went to put his headphones back on his head.

 

His hand stilled as it was about to search his desk, and he groaned in despair.

 

Siwon had taken them with him, leaving Kyuhyun to suffer to the noise of his workplace.

 

Kyuhyun took his frustration out on his keyboard as he tried to concentrate on writing his thoughts on the girl groups he didn’t know much about for his column.

 

 

 

A few hours later, and Kyuhyun was seeking refuge in a small cafe down the street from the office.

 

His head was currently thumping with the headache that had developed half an hour ago from working in such a noisy, distracting environment, since Siwon had still yet to return his headphones.

 

Kyuhyun had went searching for the older male in the photography department that was located a few floors down, only to find out that he had been called out to assist a fellow reporter.

 

When he tried to search Siwon’s area of work for his headphones, he unfortunately spied Taeyeon entering the department.

 

Kyuhyun had kept his head and posture low as he quickly escaped before the female could see him. He didn’t want to anger the female anymore today, and by the look of annoyance and frustration firmly placed on her face, he didn’t want to be the one to knock her completely over the edge.

 

He had somewhat finished his column, he just needed to go over it with Zhou Mi at some point today to make sure that it was fit enough to go to print.

 

As soon as he hit the save button, he yanked his jacket on, picked up his wallet, and went for his delayed lunch break, whilst dragging a complaining Donghae along with him. He and Donghae didn’t get far when his friend was dragged away from him by a flustered Hyukjae that was babbling about his computer freaking out, and he didn’t know what to do and needed Donghae’s help.

 

Both Kyuhyun and Donghae had gaped at that, because it was well known that Lee Donghae and technology had a rocky relationship.

 

A rocky relationship that consisted of Donghae breaking a keyboard, because he was stupid enough to drink at his desk and had spilt his water over it when Kyuhyun had accidently scared him when his long legs thumped against their cubicle wall. When it comes to Donghae proof-reading some of the articles or reports, he claims his computer eats half of the work when he tries to make corrections, and when he panics, it all disappears and he has to crawl to their colleagues’ for them to send him another copy since his computer is ‘playing’ up.

 

Kyuhyun can still remember the first time that had happened when Donghae got handed the task of proof-reading. The cry of anguish and horror that came from Jessica had Donghae on his knees seeking for forgiveness because that had been her only copy of the report.

 

They’ve all learned to make doubles of their work before sending it to Donghae now.

 

Donghae was very thorough with his work, and was one of the fastest proof readers in the company; his little mishap with technology was overlooked for this very reason.

 

So, if Hyukjae wanted to play with danger, then Kyuhyun was going to allow him to.

 

Kyuhyun could feel the headache medication kicking in, making the thumping recede slowly, and causing him to sigh softly with relief.

 

The cafe was small and silent, just what Kyuhyun needed after suffering from the chaotic work environment. His half eaten sandwich lay on the small plate, temporarily forgotten as he stared out of the window beside him. He wasn’t really paying attention to what he was seeing, his mind relaxing as he felt the tension across his forehead ease as the minutes slipped by. 

 

He was so caught up in his little world of daydream and silence, that when a hand gently thumped his left shoulder blade, he jerked and banged his knees from underneath the wooden table.

 

He scowled at the male who softly apologised as he sat across from Kyuhyun, and rubbed the soreness from his knees.

 

“I thought you were out on duty?” He asked Siwon, whom was looking at the menu that still remained on his table.

 

“It doesn’t take a master long to finish his work,” the male smirked from over the top of the menu, and Kyuhyun scoffed before taking a sip of his flavoured water.

 

“How did you know I was here?” Kyuhyun asked as he placed his glass back onto the table, and the teenage waiter hurried over to see what Siwon would like to order.

 

“This is your favourite place to come to when the office is driving you nuts,” Siwon reminded him, and Kyuhyun blinked at him in surprise as the male declined that he wanted anytime to eat or drink.

 

Kyuhyun was sure he had never mentioned this cafe to the male before.

 

Kyuhyun tutted quietly as he remembered that Donghae knew of this place, and had probably let it slip to Siwon at some point whenever Kyuhyun disappeared from the office to seek isolation.

 

“How come you’re not ordering anything?” he asked as he brought his sandwich up to his mouth so that he could take a satisfying bite.

 

“I’ve already ate,” Siwon answered as he leaned back into his chair. “What was that little tut for?” he asked curiously, and Kyuhyun motioned with a finger for the male to wait while he quickly chewed before speaking.

 

“Donghae probably let it slip to you, since I don’t recall telling you.” Kyuhyun answered dismissively as he took another sip of his drink.

 

He saw Siwon smile, and raised an eyebrow at the expression as he continued to drink the remaining dregs of water.

 

“Hurry up and finish your lunch,” Siwon said instead of answering his silent question. “Zhou Mi was looking for you when I left,” he added as the teenage boy came back once again with a small tray that held a receipt and loose change.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth was full of the sandwich he had just shoved in at the mention of Zhou Mi looking for him, and motioned madly with his hands to his own wallet and the receipt that Siwon was pocketing.

 

“You can argue with me later,” Siwon chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulders as they both began to leave the cafe, Kyuhyun’s jaw working fast to chew so that he could vocalise how unnecessary it was for the male to pay for his lunch when he was able to do it himself.

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw ached from the effort, and he jabbed his elbow into the male’s toned side, wriggling his way free from Siwon’s arms as they both hurried back to work.

 

 

 

Zhou Mi was happy with what he had written so far for his column, though he did complain about him giving his readers the control over the column’s topic.

 

Kyuhyun was ordered to make a plan of what he’d discuss every week, and that it should at least contain something enlightening for their readers, and that he should lay off with his sarcasm just a bit.

 

Kyuhyun told Zhou Mi to stop nosing through his computer when he wasn’t there, and that just because he’s his boss doesn’t mean that he can disrespect his privacy.

 

“You’re the one that left it open for the whole world to see and read,” Zhou Mi pointed out in amusement.

 

Kyuhyun poked his head out of the male’s office, and glared at his computer screen when he saw that he had indeed left the document open.

 

“Learn some self-restraint,” Kyuhyun muttered as he came back into the room properly and closed the door behind him, and Zhou Mi snorted loudly at his comment.

 

“I have plenty of that,” Zhou Mi notified him as he held up a pile of paper.

 

Kyuhyun saw what the male was holding, and cursed to himself as he realised just what the male was going to say next.

 

“I’ve been restraining myself from slapping these around your face in front of the whole floor because you’ve been neglecting your other column.” Zhou Mi scolded as he waved the printed emails that used to be in a file hidden in Kyuhyun’s desk.

 

Kyuhyun stalked over and made to grab the sheets of paper, only for Zhou Mi to yank them from his hands seconds before he could grab them.

 

“I don’t know why you’re worrying about these when this column is on our website, and not in the newspaper,” Kyuhyun argued as he moved around the male’s desk in order to grab the secret that no one knew about.

 

“Just because it isn’t the newspaper, doesn’t mean that they aren’t as important as your column that is in the newspaper.” Zhou Mi argued back and slapped the pile onto Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“I told you from the beginning that I didn’t want this column,” Kyuhyun growled and snatched the sheets from Zhou Mi’s hands before the male could hit him again.

 

“And I told you to deal with it. It’s only an advice column for men,” Zhou Mi brightly reminded him, and it was Kyuhyun’s turn to smack the male with the slightly crinkled papers.

 

“Then why couldn’t Victoria do it? It would make more sense for her to take that one considering that she already does the advice column in the newspaper!” Kyuhyun again argued his point, and again, Zhou Mi shook his head and pressed his large palms harshly against Kyuhyun’s cheeks, squeezing them until his face was scrunched up.

 

“Some men find it hard to seek out advice. It would be even harder for them to do so knowing that it was a woman advising them. It’s only fair that a male advises them, since then there is some relating going on,” Zhou Mi obnoxiously cooed, the tone mocking as Kyuhyun glowered at his so called friend.

 

“Remind me why we’re friends again?” Kyuhyun gritted out as he fought to remove Zhou Mi’s hands.

 

“Because you’re cute and give wonderful advice!” Zhou Mi gleefully answered and Kyuhyun squawked in horror as the male pressed a kiss to his forehead before shoving him away from him.

 

“Now get back to work, Cho.” Zhou Mi ordered with a big smile.

 

Face burning with embarrassment, Kyuhyun stumbled as he ran from his laughing friend and hastily left his office, retreating back to the safety of his cubicle where he buried the emails back into the drawer that Zhou mi had taken them from.

 

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you blush,” Donghae commented, and Kyuhyun’s head snapped up to see Donghae and Siwon standing and staring at him from Donghae’s side.

 

“Donghae’s right,” Siwon agreed, though his tone was just a tiny bit clipped, confusing Kyuhyun as he denied their comment and yanked his headphones onto his head.

 

Kyuhyun paused with his hands still on the headphones that had been away from him the entire day.

 

His eyes glanced up to see Donghae’s head dipped as he looked at his screen, but Siwon’s eyes were on him. Kyuhyun nodded his head in gratitude for the male returning his headphones, and forced himself to focus on going through his work for a final time.

 

His cheeks still felt hot, but his continued rise in temperature wasn’t caused by Zhou Mi’s teasing no more, but it was caused by something else that Kyuhyun chased from his mind.

 

 

 

The office was dark now, the last of his co-workers had left over an hour ago, and all that remained was Kyuhyun and the cleaners.

 

His screen’s brightness was beginning to cause his eyes to ache and feel bleary, but Kyuhyun was determined to plough through the collection of emails he had for his other column.

 

Since it was a general rule of his not to take work home, he hadn’t been on top of his duties for the other column. He also refused to do it at work when the office was full of his co-workers, since he wasn’t comfortable with people knowing that he was writing and advice column for men.

 

The thought of one male in particular – mentioning no names, other than the fact that the male’s computer would explode in his haste to inform every one of their friends of Kyuhyun’s secret job -  knowing his job would have Kyuhyun dying with embarrassment and rage since he wouldn’t be able to tolerate the teasing that would swarm his way.

 

So for Kyuhyun’s sanity, and the technology-challenged male’s safety, he preferred to wait until after office hours to work on his advice column.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t exactly hate it. It just frustrates him.

 

How is he able to advise men on their romantic endeavours when he himself has a short list of them? That’s what annoys him, and every time he’s asked a question that goes past what he has done and knows about, it starts to make him feel just a tad helpless and he begins to feel sorry for the poor fools who are unknowingly writing to a romantically challenged male.

 

This just confirms Kyuhyun’s case that Zhou Mi is using this job role as a way to torture him from that one time he had accidently spilt his red wine on Zhou Mi’s new, white designer shirt at a work party.

 

Kyuhyun added the final touch to his column layout with the four emails he had chosen to be featured online – these were the emails that he had printed so that he could show them to Zhou Mi - made sure that his replies to the questions were satisfactory, saved it, and forwarded it to the admin of the newspaper’s website.

 

Now that he had the column done, he began his real task as an advice guru.

 

He chose to personally reply to every email that is sent to his advice email. He chose this way of working for a number of reasons. The first being that it insured that he wouldn’t mix up the replies – which he had done once at the very beginning – and the second being that Kyuhyun found this approach more comfortable for him, and for the people seeking his advice.

 

Kyuhyun preferred this way of working. He didn’t like the whole idea of having someone’s dilemma being posted for the entire world to see, which was why he always chose the less problematic emails to be published. Yes, it meant it would take more time to work through, but Kyuhyun really didn’t have much of an exciting lifestyle for it to mess up with. Unless you count those times when Donghae and Hyukjae forcibly drag him from his apartment just to keep his social skills from rotting away. It those times that Kyuhyun wishes he was older so that the other two couldn’t use the ‘I’m your hyung. You will do as I say’ card.

 

Kyuhyun smiled when he spied a familiar email address, his smile growing bigger when he saw subject title and clicked on the reply that from came from one of his regular readers.

 

A brief read-through of the email had Kyuhyun chuckling almost immediately.

 

“Isn’t it strange that we work in the same company, but we hardly see each other? And yet, outside of work we can’t escape each other? Don’t bother replying to that, I know what you would say,” Kyuhyun read out loud part of the email and snorted in amusement.

 

“I would say that you’re both retarded,” Kyuhyun answered anyway before focusing on what the male had typed.

 

 

Back to the topic, I snatched some alone time with him today, and if I knew who you were, I would be on my knees thanking you.

 

 

“Well...you do know who I am,” Kyuhyun answered softly, before continuing with reading the email.

 

 

I’ve made it more obvious of my attraction to him and he seemed to acknowledge it. But, unfortunately, one of our friends came into my office and ruined the building moment of my confession.

 

Of course I was disappointed about having our time cut short, especially now that progress is being made, but an hour later, I got an email from him.

 

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing stopped as he eagerly awaited his cursor to take him further down the page.

 

 

 “I like you too, Hyukie.”

 

THAT’S WHAT HE SENT ME! JUST THAT! I WAS WALKING AROUND THE OFFICE WITH A GRIN ON MY FACE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

 

 

Kyuhyun’s breath whooshed out of him, and he smiled proudly at Hyukjae’s achievement.

 

He’s known for a while that Donghae likes him, but he couldn’t exactly tell that to the male, so he had to use other methods to get them from being so blind to one another.

 

 

I guess this will be my last advice-seeking email to you, I just want to thank you for helping me, and also for building my confidence in making my feelings become clear to Donghae.

 

It feels like you know exactly who we are, and because of that you were able to say and suggest the right things.

 

Anyway, because of your plan, Donghae now knows of my attraction to him, and since I had claimed to have a ‘freaking out computer’, I now have a slightly broken computer.

 

I adore Donghae, but he really needs to go on a course in dealing with computers. You would think the man would know not to disconnect the PC from the wall whilst it was still on and not have something go wrong because of it.

 

Bless him; he was adorable whilst trying to help me!

 

 

“I said get him to help you with work, not your computer,” Kyuhyun mumbled good-naturedly with a little shake of his head.

 

 

Well, I’m going to sign off now – Donghae is waving at me from a few cubicles away.

 

I’ll be sure to send you an update email in a few months time!

 

 

“Don’t bother with the email. I’ll no doubt it hear it the second after anything happens between you two,” Kyuhyun groaned as he wrote a response to Hyukjae and sent it off with a little pleased smile.

 

This is what he liked about this job.

 

Kyuhyun worked for another hour on some emails, and as he saw that it was close to ticking to seven o’clock, he promised to just reply to one more email before leaving work for the day.

 

He frowned when he saw the email address and knew that he may be here for a little while longer.

 

True to his gut feeling, the email showed that another regular of his hadn’t had the same luck that Hyukjae had today.

 

 

He either hates me, or he is completely blind to my advances!

 

 

“Oh dear,” Kyuhyun breathed as he prepared himself for the frustration filled email he was about to read.

 

 

I’ve done everything you’ve suggested, I’ve listened to your thoughts on his unresponsiveness, but I’m still no closer to making him see that I’m completely head over heels for him!

 

How can he not see that the way he scowls at his work isn’t seen as a scowl, but someone being utterly adorable! The way he bites his lip as he works, eyebrows furrowed in concentration – I should take a picture of him so that you can see how adorable and irresistible he is!

 

 

“Oh god,” Kyuhyun groaned in embarrassment for the poor male that his reader was head over heels for.

 

 

He drives me insane! I just want to shake him and be like, “I LIKE YOU DAMN IT! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE OR UNDERSTAND MY ADVANCES? THEY AREN’T EXACTLY SUBTLE!”

 

Well, that’s what my friend comments every time he sees me try and fail miserably to get my crush’s attention.

 

“I see that subtly isn’t your forte, huh?” or “Why don’t you just drool on him already since your eyes are practically eating him up.”

 

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kyuhyun groaned as he face-palmed with mortification.

 

 

I’m sure he’s exaggerating...see, this is why I need your help. I dunno what to do!

 

Be me for the day and make it happen :(

 

“I feel sorry for the person who has this love-struck puppy after him. He reminds me of Zhou Mi and Siwon - overbearing and clingy.” Kyuhyun muttered to himself as he dragged the cursor down the page.

 

 

That reminds me, I saw him flirt with another male today.

 

 

Kyuhyun froze as he read that. The jealousy was practically leaking from the sentence and it had Kyuhyun slightly worried about the welfare of his reader.

 

 

So because of that, I know he is capable of understanding flirting and engaging in the act. The question is: why not with me?!

 

I’ve done everything I can think of. The last thing to try was play the old schoolyard trick of teasing your crush, or stealing something of theirs in order to get their attention.

 

Oh god, I’ve resorted to using kid games with my crush.

 

He hates me, or finds me repulsive. That’s the only explanation.

 

 

 

I really don’t know what else to do.

 

 

“And this is where I come in,” Kyuhyun sighs as he begins to type a response to the male’s emotion-packed email.

 

 

_You’ve bought him a meal, you’ve spent time helping him with work, you’ve ran errands for him that he could’ve done, and you’ve openly flirted with him as well._

_Why not just **tell** him? _

_From what I’ve learnt, this guy is very much blind to advances made at him and he needs someone to come out and say, “I like you!” for him to take notice._

_Maybe he prefers the blunt approach? Or, and I know you’re not going to like this; he’s trying to be polite and is declining your advances._

_I think you need to take a break from him. Give yourself some room to breathe and think. Maybe once he sees that you’re not around as much it may help him understand. Or it may help you get over him._

_Just take a break, and we’ll see what happens during that time._

_Okay?_

 

 

Kyuhyun hit send and rubbed his tired eyes gently. This is when he felt frustration and helplessness. He was becoming clueless, just like his poor reader. It was at times like this that Kyuhyun wished he could see the situation with his own eyes so that he could make a proper judgement on it. 

 

The hours of sitting at his desk were starting to become apparent as he stiffly stretched, easing the tense muscles in his lower back from sitting down for so long.

 

He began to tidy up his desk, and as he did so, his email pinged with a new message, surprising him.

 

A glance at his inbox told him that it was the love-struck puppy reader replying back to him, and despite his promise of not looking at anymore emails tonight, he opened it.

 

 

I’ll try.

 

 

Just those two words had Kyuhyun staring at the email for an awful long time. A need inside of him started to grow, a need to help the male just find where he stood with the other person.

 

He just wanted to help him, and it was frustrating Kyuhyun that he couldn’t.

 

Kyuhyun went home that night with the male’s situation firmly playing through his mind and he knew that the male was doing the exact same thing. He just hoped that the male got some sleep, since Kyuhyun hardly got any because his mind wouldn’t switch off from the topic.

 

 

 

“You look like death warmed over,” Donghae’s cheerful voice complimented him as he walked to his desk, and Kyuhyun grunted a response from where he lay with his head resting on his arms at his desk.

 

“Seriously Kyu, did you not sleep last night?” Donghae’s tone turned to one of concern as he motioned to Kyuhyun’s dark circles, and pale complexion.

 

“I slept fine. I just don’t feel too grand today.” Kyuhyun half lied, half told the truth.

 

Kyuhyun’s face dropped into his arms, which meant he missed Donghae moving from his side of the cubicle and moving to Kyuhyun’s side.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have the energy to roll his eyes at his friend when Donghae turned his head gently to feel his forehead.

 

“You feel hot,” Donghae muttered, and Kyuhyun mumbled about the office being too damn hot and that he didn’t have a fever.

 

“I’m fine, Hae.” Kyuhyun reassured as he forced his tired, sluggish body to sit upright.

 

Donghae shot him a disbelieving look, but allowed for the subject to drop.

 

Kyuhyun kept catching his friend staring at him throughout the day, despite Kyuhyun’s best attempts of appearing okay.

 

It was after lunch, where Kyuhyun had forced himself to eat a small amount of food without having any appetite, when he realised that his day was going by quietly. A little too quietly, which had him glancing around the office in confusion.

 

The general office noise was the same as normal, so what was missing?

 

“Hae?” Kyuhyun called as he rose to look over the cubicle wall separating him and Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun had to keep his face clear of amusement when he saw Donghae’s expression turn from giddiness to guilt and horror as his hand frantically clicked his mouse.

 

“Yeah?” Donghae uneasily asked, and Kyuhyun restrained himself to point out that he can’t see his screen so why bother to hide the emails that he and Hyukjae are no doubt sending each other.

 

“Is it just me, or has it been really quiet today?” Kyuhyun asked as he propped up his arms onto the wall, arching his body so that he could lean comfortably over his monitor.

 

Donghae thought for a minute, and Kyuhyun jumped in surprise when Donghae gasped in shock.

 

“Siwon hasn’t been!” Donghae sounded stunned and offended as his hand with the mouse clicked some more, before both hands flew across his keyboard.

 

“You might want to ease off with how hard you type, Donghae.” Kyuhyun carefully advised as he winced inwardly at how heavy his fingers were typing.

 

“Shh,” Donghae ordered, and Kyuhyun glowered at him as he waited for the male to be done with abusing his keyboard.

 

“Siwon said he won’t be visiting us for a few days since he’s been asked to cover one of the photographers,” Donghae notified him after a few minutes, causing Kyuhyun to gape at him in astonishment.

 

“You emailed him to ask why he hadn’t been?!” he demanded incredulously and Donghae looked at him in puzzlement.

 

“What’s wrong with that?” he asked and Kyuhyun didn’t bother to answer him as he dropped back into his seat.

 

A minute later, he had an email from Donghae demanding to know what was wrong with asking Siwon about his absence, which had Kyuhyun kicking the cubicle wall and standing to his feet to level an annoyed stare at the male.

 

“It was pretty obvious he’s busy. You didn’t have to go that far to find out why he hadn’t been today.” Kyuhyun explained.

 

“It was just an email, Kyu. Why are you getting so worked up over it?” Donghae questioned and Kyuhyun felt like throttling him.

 

“It’s common sense not to bother someone who is busy, and I’m not getting worked up over it!” Kyuhyun hissed defensively, in which Donghae rolled his eyes at him.

 

“You shouldn’t waste your energy if you’re not feeling well.” Donghae instructed, and Kyuhyun almost stamped his foot when he stubbornly growled that he was feeling fine.

 

Kyuhyun pointedly ignored Donghae’s existence for the remainder of the afternoon.

 

But, just before leaving time, a wave of sickness hit Kyuhyun as he was coming back from getting some fresh air for the second time today.

 

As he rushed into the male toilets, he belatedly realised that he’d shoved Siwon out of the way, but his entire attention was making it to the toilet in time to vomit up his lunch so he didn’t have the chance to apologise to the male.

 

A cold sweat had broken out on his brow, and once Kyuhyun had finished heaving up his stomach’s contents, he weakly brought up his left hand to wipe it.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Siwon’s voice came from behind him, stopping him.

 

A glance at his hand showed him that he had accidently vomited on himself at some point.

 

“Eww,” Kyuhyun groaned softly in disgust as a shadow casted over him.

 

He looked up to see Siwon towering over him, and without asking it, the male carefully brought Kyuhyun from kneeling on the toilet floor and into a standing position. With an arm wrapped firmly around Kyuhyun’s waist, the older male eased him from the toilet cubicle and over to the sinks.

 

There he washed Kyuhyun’s hands, ignoring Kyuhyun’s protests of doing it himself.

 

“Be quiet and accept my help,” Siwon shushed him gently.

 

Kyuhyun went to argue, but he caught sight of his reflection instead. He winced at seeing how pale he had become throughout the day, his eyes looking heavy and tired – a clear representation of what his body was feeling.

 

He whined quietly to himself as he shook his hair in order to prevent it from sticking to his damp brow, and immediately stilled when it sent a wave of disorientation through him.

 

One of Siwon’s hands left from washing his own, and Kyuhyun watched as the male grabbed a neatly folded tissue from the holder beside the sink and eased it under his bangs to soak up the moisture on his forehead.

 

Kyuhyun took in the concern in the male’s eyes, felt the way he was holding Kyuhyun gently but supportively, and felt gratitude warm through him.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun whispered as Siwon scrunched up the used tissue and discarded it in the bin beside the sink.

 

“You should go home,” Siwon told him softly and Kyuhyun didn’t bother fighting the male, for he could see from the look in the male’s eyes that Siwon would fight him on the decision.

 

“I’ll need to inform Zhou Mi,” Kyuhyun muttered and Siwon nodded.

 

“Let’s go do that now.”

 

Walking out of the toilet with Siwon keeping a firm hand on his elbow had Kyuhyun staring down at the floor as they headed to the elevator. Coming out of the elevator on his floor, he could feel curious stares being directed at him as they headed for Zhou Mi’s office, which made Kyuhyun attempt to hurry, only for Siwon to keep him moving at a steady pace.

 

Zhou Mi was surprised to see them, but his surprise turned to concern as he saw just how pale Kyuhyun was.

 

“It looks like you’ve caught the sickness bug now,” Zhou Mi sighed as Kyuhyun sat in one of the chairs in the male’s office.

 

For the past few weeks there had been a sickness bug travelling around the office, since they all worked in a confined space, it was only a matter of time that Kyuhyun encountered it.

 

It had been Donghae last week suffering from it, and Kyuhyun huffed loudly as he complained about the male passing it on to him.

 

“Siwon, can you stay with him until he can hail a taxi?” Zhou Mi asked as he stroked Kyuhyun’s hair affectionately, which Kyuhyun endured purely because he didn’t have the energy to fight him.

 

“I’ll take him home.” Siwon’s voice took on that edge again like it had done yesterday, and Kyuhyun blinked up at him in puzzlement as he stared at Zhou Mi’s hands like they had offended him.

 

“Don’t you have a ton of work to be done?” Kyuhyun asked him and Zhou Mi’s hands paused in their stroking.

 

“It won’t take me long to catch up on it.” Siwon dismissed Kyuhyun’s concern.

 

“I’ll be fine to get a taxi on my own. You didn’t come see Donghae or myself today because of your added workload. I’m not going to allow you to miss precious time on being my taxi when you could be working.” Kyuhyun argued as he rose from his seat, and Zhou Mi’s hands dropped to his sides as he watched them silently.

 

“What did I say in the toilet?” Siwon prompted, and when Kyuhyun refused to answer him, Siwon answered himself.

 

“‘Be quiet and accept my help,’ is what I said, and I’m a man that stands by his words.” Siwon’s stubbornness on taking Kyuhyun home finally drove to Kyuhyun caving in.

 

“Enough. I just want to go home and sleep this thing off.” Kyuhyun knew he was whinging like a child, but he hated being sick and dependant on people to help him.

 

If Siwon wanted to be his taxi, then he’s going to have to prepare himself for the wave of pity that Kyuhyun was going to be wallowing in.

 

Donghae looked worried and guilty as Kyuhyun logged off and shut down his PC, and as he waited for Siwon to come from Zhou Mi’s office, he decided to move the focus from him being sick, to Donghae and Hyukjae.

 

“I haven’t seen Hyukjae today,” he began, watching in amusement as Donghae’s expression turned cautious. “Did you damage his computer to the point that it can’t be repaired, and he’s currently thinking up a plan to make you pay for him losing all his work?” he finished with a playful smirk as Donghae turned just a bit pink in the cheeks and started to glare at him.

 

“He’s busy with making sure everyone is meeting their deadlines, and I didn’t damage it; I just froze the hard drive.” Donghae defended himself and Kyuhyun snorted at the male’s lack of knowledge of how bad that actually is.

 

“Just don’t touch his laptop that I’ve seen him using, otherwise he will kill you.” Kyuhyun playfully warned him, and Donghae threw a pen at Kyuhyun in response to his teasing.

 

“He likes me too much to kill me!” Donghae proudly told him, and Kyuhyun hid his knowing smile as Donghae glanced at his monitor, a tenderness leaking into his eyes.

 

“And how do you know this?” Kyuhyun ‘curiously’ questioned.

 

Donghae’s eyes lit up with happiness and repressing excitement, and Kyuhyun knew exactly what was coming when Donghae beckoned him closer so that he could whisper to Kyuhyun.

 

“We confessed to each other yesterday and went on a date last night!” Donghae enthusiastically told him, and Kyuhyun just say understood Donghae’s whisper since the male had spoken in a rush due to his happiness.

 

“It’s about time that you two told each other,” Kyuhyun whispered back, not realising what he had alluded to and only realising it when Donghae gave him a confused look.

 

“How did you know that Hyukjae likes me?” he asked, and Kyuhyun fought down the sudden panic that was making his heart race.

 

“Y-you two weren’t exactly subtle.” Kyuhyun stumbled over his words in his haste to answer and Donghae’s expression turned suspicious, but thankfully, Siwon was calling his name.

 

Kyuhyun’s goodbye was rushed, and he all but ran back to Siwon, whom raised an eyebrow at Kyuhyun’s flustered state.

 

“What did I miss?” Siwon asked as they moved through the office.

 

“N-nothing interesting,” Kyuhyun answered, but he was again too quick to answer, which only resulted in making Siwon become suspicious.

 

Kyuhyun braced himself for the on slaughter of questions from the male, only to hear silence come at him. He glanced at Siwon to see the male walking with a deep, thoughtful look on his face. Kyuhyun breathed easily at seeing that Siwon had become distracted with his thoughts, even if they may be about what he and Donghae had been talking about, Kyuhyun was just relieved that he didn’t have to face it at this very moment.

 

The elevator down to the parking lot was also in silence, which didn’t seem to both either of them. Kyuhyun followed Siwon like a lost puppy to his car and paused when he saw what type of car he owned.

 

Siwon noticed his lack of presence behind him and sent him a look of question.

 

“Trust you to have a flash car like this,” Kyuhyun answered his look as he waved at the black, polished sports car.

 

Siwon looked sheepish as he unlocked the car doors, and held open the front passenger door for Kyuhyun.

 

“My father bought me it a few years ago as a gift,” he explained to Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun waved off the male’s explanation.

 

“Your parents own a wealthy business; it makes sense for them to spoil their son. I should’ve known though, is which is what I meant to say,” he explained as he got into the car.

 

He was surprised about the amount of leg room there was. He had been expecting it to be cramped for people of his and Siwon’s height.  As Siwon shut his door softly, Kyuhyun only realised that the gesture was so gentlemanly, so Siwon, that it made him chuckle as he waited for the owner to get in and start the impressive car.

 

The drive to his apartment was also quiet, but this time it wasn’t as comfortable as it had been in the elevator. It was now that Kyuhyun realised that since Siwon was taking him home, he’d have to see his not so flash apartment building. He isn’t ashamed of it, but when you have someone like Siwon who has seen the nicer and finer things in life; it does make you feel a little self conscious.

 

As he directed Siwon further towards his home, the more Kyuhyun became tense, which did nothing for the way his head was beginning to thump with an incoming headache.

 

“How are you feeling?” Siwon asked him and quickly glanced at Kyuhyun who was currently resting his head against the cool window.

 

“Like death warmed over,” Kyuhyun smiled as he repeated Donghae’s words from earlier, and sighed as he felt his body become more and more lethargic as they got closer to his home.

 

“If you feel like you’re going to be sick,” Siwon began and Kyuhyun glanced at him as he heard a plastic bag rustle from behind them, “use this, and I’ll pull over so that motion of the car doesn’t upset your stomach any further.”

 

Kyuhyun stared at the plastic bag that Siwon place on his lap, and then stared at the male whose attention was back on the road.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach felt funny, but it wasn’t caused by the sickness bug. It felt like someone was tickling his insides as the feeling travelled from his tummy and through his whole body.

 

Siwon glanced at him and Kyuhyun smacked his head off the window in his haste to look away. His cheeks felt hot and Kyuhyun bit his bottom lip as he willed his body to calm down from the sudden embarrassment of being caught staring at the male.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Siwon suddenly spoke, and Kyuhyun swallowed as nerves settled in his stomach.

 

Kyuhyun looked back at Siwon, feeling glad that the male was focused on the road again.

 

“Sure,” he tried not to speak it so cautiously, but it still came out that way.

 

Siwon’s lips turned up in a little smile and Kyuhyun cursed himself mentally as the sight caused the tickling sensation to heighten further.

 

“No need to be so cautious,” Siwon teased and Kyuhyun yanked his eyes away from staring at Siwon, not wishing to think about the way the male was making him feel.

 

“Just ask me whatever it is you want to know,” Kyuhyun ordered as he tracked the location of where they were at.

 

“You stayed behind late last night, right?” Siwon asked, and Kyuhyun wasn’t at all prepared for that to be asked.

 

He didn’t know if Siwon was being his usual concerned self, or if he somehow knew of his other column. Maybe that’s why Zhou Mi had asked Siwon to stay behind whilst Kyuhyun got his things. Or maybe his friend knew that he stayed late, and because of that, it resulted in him catching the sickness bug a lot easier.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know whether to be feeling panic or horror.

 

“Yeah, I stayed behind to proof-read my work before I sent it off to Zhou Mi, and also researched some topics for next week’s paper.” Kyuhyun surprised himself at how smooth and calm he sounded as he answered Siwon’s question.

 

“You stayed until it was almost eight o’clock at night just to research and proof-read?” Siwon, again, caught him off guard, and Kyuhyun stared at the male who was tapping his fingers patiently whilst he waited for the car in front of them to turn left.

 

“How did you know that I left at that time?” Kyuhyun asked instead of answering his question.

 

“I saw you leave when I was having a coffee in the coffee shop that is next-door to us.” Siwon shrugged and began to turn into the road that led towards his apartment building at Kyuhyun’s direction.

 

“Why were you working late?” Kyuhyun demanded.

 

“Who said I was working late?” Siwon chuckled. “I was enjoying a coffee when I saw you walk past at that time with your work bag.”

 

The car came to a stop and Kyuhyun glanced out of his window to see that they had arrived at his home.

 

“Is that all you wanted to ask?” Kyuhyun asked as he grabbed his work bag.

 

The sound of the driver’s door opening and closing had Kyuhyun looking in that direction only to see Siwon gone. He reappeared at Kyuhyun’s side and opened the door for him, much to Kyuhyun’s embarrassment.

 

“I’m not that ill that I can’t open doors,” he scolded the male as he got out.

 

“I would still do it, even if you were perfectly fine.” Siwon told him as he shut and locked the door.

 

Kyuhyun paused at the door the building and sent Siwon a confused look as the male followed him up the walkway.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Walking you to your door,” Siwon replied, his eyes daring him to argue with him.

 

Kyuhyun grumbled under his breath as he typed in the entrance code to the building and led Siwon to the elevators.

 

His back was tense as he caught sight of Siwon curiously looking around, and he almost punched the call button. He saw Siwon’s raised eyebrow at his slightly violent action, and he shrugged his shoulders a little.

 

“It gets stuck sometimes.” Kyuhyun gritted out and Siwon nodded as both of them entered the confined space as soon as the doors allowed them to.

 

Kyuhyun was still stiff as they reached his floor and began to walk to his apartment door.

 

With Siwon still being quiet and curiously looking around him, Kyuhyun had had enough.

 

“Say it.” He demanded as he spun around to face the male.

 

Siwon steadied him when his vision swam and he swayed on his feet. “Say what?” he asked in puzzlement.

 

“Your thoughts on where I live.” Kyuhyun knew immediately that his words were going to make him regret saying them.

 

Siwon’s expression turned mystified at first, and then amusement chased it away.

 

“You do know that I don’t care about things like that, right?” Siwon asked and Kyuhyun felt like the world’s biggest moron.

 

“What?” Kyuhyun simply asked, further proving that he deserved that title.

 

“If I cared about appearances and how much things are worth, I wouldn’t be working at the company, would I?” Siwon explained with a smile. “I’m not like how people pertain wealthy people to be like. I don’t care about where you come from, or how you live. It’s the actual person that matters, not the number in their bank account.”

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Kyuhyun suddenly muttered, and before Siwon could react, Kyuhyun was stumbling for his door, hurriedly punching in his code, and racing through his apartment with his shoes still on.

 

He didn’t make it to his bathroom; he had to bring up the water that he had drunk in the office into his kitchen sink.

 

He was glad that he had washed up this morning and that there was nothing inside it.

 

Strong hands held him up so that he wasn’t hunched over the sink, and as soon as he had stopped dry-gagging, Siwon picked him up and found his way to Kyuhyun’s bedroom.

 

Kyuhyun was past the point of arguing with Siwon about the way the male was handling him, he was just grateful that the male was there to help him.

 

“Will you be okay to change by yourself?” Siwon asked as he removed Kyuhyun’s shoes.

 

Kyuhyun nodded and waited until Siwon left his bedroom to begin changing from his work clothes and into the sweats that he had yet to put away into his wardrobe.

 

Kyuhyun still felt sick, but it was from a completely different reason.

 

Siwon came back in his room just as Kyuhyun collapsed against his pillows, his lack of sleep and the bug making it harder for him to remain awake.

 

“Drink this slowly before you drift off to sleep.” Siwon’s voice was soft and coaxing as a straw was pressed to his lips.

 

He followed Siwon’s order and drank the water slowly to make it easier for his stomach to accept it.

 

As the straw was removed from his lips, Kyuhyun fell asleep to the feel of fingers stroking soothingly through his hair.

 

 

 

A few days have passed since he was sent home with the sickness bug, and during those few days, Kyuhyun has been seeing things in a whole new light.

 

When he had woken up, he found that Siwon had cooked and left him the meals covered in his kitchen with little notes instructing him to eat slowly, and to take the medication that he had borrowed from one of Kyuhyun’s neighbours.

 

For the days following his recovery, with the help of Siwon’s meals and the steady flow of texts from the male, Kyuhyun had become a confused mess.

 

You see, Kyuhyun has another secret he’s been hiding.

 

Kyuhyun’s liked Siwon for a while, but because of how Siwon was raised, it made Kyuhyun reluctant to try anything with the male, and because of that, he hid his attraction very deeply.

 

But because of what Siwon told him yesterday, his buried feelings were itching to come to the surface and show themselves.

 

 The question now is, how does he show them?

 

This caused him a headache for a day, and decided to forget his own romantic problems and to busy himself with work – even though he promised to never bring work home. He didn’t have many emails waiting for him on his advice account, but he was surprised to see he had an email from the love-struck male.

 

Clicking it open, Kyuhyun took a bite of the kimbap that Siwon had made him and promptly choked on it as he read the first opening lines.

 

 

He’s sick.

 

Am I cruel that I’m still distancing myself whilst he is ill?

 

But I think you were right.

 

I think the time I’ve spent apart from him has worked.

 

 

Kyuhyun dropped the piece he held in his hand back onto the plate and reread those lines again.

 

His heart was trying to run away from him, his stomach tingling again with that sensation he only felt around Siwon.

 

Was this Siwon? Was he talking about Kyuhyun being sick?

 

Kyuhyun thought back to all of their past emails, and he began to become more and more stunned as he realised that the male’s characteristics matched Siwon’s. He looked at the date that the email had been sent – yesterday.

 

Kyuhyun frowned; he had little contact with Siwon yesterday, the male’s texts becoming less frequent.

 

Kyuhyun thought back to all the things he had told his reader to do and felt a heavy bomb of realization drop on him as his mind supplied him with memories of Siwon fulfilling them.

 

Well attempting to, since Kyuhyun had been showing no sign of acknowledging Siwon’s advances.

 

“Oh shit,” Kyuhyun cursed to himself as he further realised the amount of trouble he had unknowingly been giving the male during these past few months.

 

Wait.

 

Siwon thinks spending time away from Kyuhyun had helped?

 

“Oh shit,” Kyuhyun cursed again, but this time it was with fear.

 

 

 

“Feeling better, Kyuhyun?” Hyukjae kindly asked him as Kyuhyun dropped his work bag beside his desk chair.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t noticed the male when he came into the office, but now that he had spoken and drawn Kyuhyun’s attention, he blinked in surprise at seeing Donghae and Hyukjae sitting together at Donghae’s desk.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks and leaned over the cubicle wall to see.

 

“I’ve took it upon myself to teach Donghae the basics on, ‘how not to kill your PC’.” Hyukjae informs him with his gummy smile, and Donghae gently knocked his shoulder against Hyukjae’s.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone then, since it may take awhile,” he teased and ducked just as another pen from Donghae landed in Kyuhyun’s cubicle.

 

Kyuhyun had came during lunch and had spent the remainder of what was left of the hour with Zhou Mi, who wanted to make sure he was well enough to be back at work.

 

“More like you don’t want to get it so you want to make sure I’m clear of it,” Kyuhyun had scoffed at his friend, and got a reproaching slap to the head as a punishment.

 

Kyuhyun, technically, didn’t have to be in since he had already handed in his work for this week’s printing, but he had came in to track down Siwon.

 

He bowed in greeting to Siwon’s workmates as he passed through the photography department, his heart already beating faster with nerves as he got closer to Siwon’s desk.

 

Siwon was surprised to see him, and Kyuhyun smiled slightly in greeting as he came to a stop in front of the male’s tidy, work-free desk.

 

“How are you feeling?” Siwon asked politely, and Kyuhyun’s smiled tightened slightly at the polite tone.

 

“Much better, so thank you for the food and the medication.” He awkwardly thanked the male, his mind already screaming at him to abort the plan since it wasn’t going the way he had planned it to.

 

“It’s what friends do,” Siwon smiled at him, and Kyuhyun’s heart and stomach dropped at the words.

 

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he just hoped his reader was Siwon, when in actual fact it isn’t even him.

 

Kyuhyun felt like he was going to vomit.

 

“Kyu?” Siwon suddenly called his name in concern, half rising from his chair as Kyuhyun began to backtrack away from the male.

 

“Yeah, it’s what friends do. You’re right. Erm, I have to get back. I’ll talk to you later, Siwon.” Kyuhyun babbled almost hysterically as his emotions began to overwhelm him before escaping the floor, ignoring the confused stares and the call of his name coming from Siwon.

 

Kyuhyun pressed the call button for the elevator and rested his head against the metal doors as he waited for it to come.

 

He was stupid, utterly stupid. Of course Siwon wasn’t his reader; it was just wishful thinking on his part. Or maybe he was, but with Kyuhyun advising him to put distance between them, it’s made Siwon see that Kyuhyun isn’t worth it.

 

He felt the arrival of the elevator vibrate the doors and pulled back in time as they opened. He dragged his feet as he entered the lift, pressed the number for his floor, and waited for the doors to slip shut.

 

They got part way before a hand shot out and stopped them.

 

Kyuhyun remained frozen in surprise as Siwon entered the elevator and the doors shut behind the suddenly towering male.

 

“What floor do you want?” Kyuhyun quietly asked as he dropped his eyes from looking at Siwon’s unreadable ones, and stared at the button panel.

 

“Kyuhyun,” Siwon called him, and Kyuhyun ignored the pull in the male’s voice to look at him.

 

“Well, it looks like you’re going to my floor,” Kyuhyun joked as the elevator continued to climb to his floor.

 

Siwon’s hand moved to fast for Kyuhyun to realise what he was doing, and it was only when the lift juddered to a halt did he realise that he had nowhere to run, nowhere to escape what was about to come from Siwon’s mouth.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Kyuhyun pressed his back flush against the elevator wall in an attempt to distance himself from Siwon’s commanding presence, only for the male to shadow him and come closer.

 

Kyuhyun met Siwon’s eyes and felt his cheeks burn at the look that was being burned into him.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” he whimpered, his hand gripping the side of his thighs tightly in order to keep himself grounded.

 

“How am I looking at you?” Siwon asked, and Kyuhyun swallowed nervously at the low tone the male was speaking.

 

“Stop it.” Kyuhyun demanded. His fingers were digging into his thighs now.

 

“Answer my question, Kyuhyun.” Siwon demanded. His body was almost touching Kyuhyun’s now, his scent filling Kyuhyun’s nose, “what do you see in my eyes right now?”

 

“Hunger?” Kyuhyun whispered, unsure if he used the right word to explain what he was seeing in the male’s dark brown eyes.

 

“What kind of hunger?” Siwon whispered, his face becoming closer to Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun was unable to stare into his eyes now without his vision blurring from the close proximity, so they naturally dropped to Siwon’s lips.

 

He forgot Siwon’s question and acted on the strong impulse that rushed through his body at seeing Siwon’s inviting lips.

 

Siwon’s intake of air showed his surprise of Kyuhyun kissing him, which caused Kyuhyun to smirk slightly as he pressed just a little bit firmer against the male’s soft lips. But once he got over his surprise, it was Kyuhyun’s turn to gasp in surprise as Siwon rammed his body against the elevator wall, his hands gripping Kyuhyun’s face so that he could angle their kiss better.

 

If Kyuhyun had been even a little bit doubtful of seeing the lust in Siwon’s eyes, the way he was attacking Kyuhyun’s lips washed that doubt far away.

 

Before they could get carried away with the kiss, Kyuhyun pushed Siwon away from him just a tiny bit.

 

“I told you he needed the direct approach,” Kyuhyun whispered without thinking as his hands still clutched Siwon’s strong shoulders.

 

He froze as he realised what he had revealed, and opened his mouth to explain when Siwon began to chuckle and pressed a little kiss to his slightly parted lips.

 

“You also told me that space would make him see that he missed me and wanted me,” Siwon sounded smug as he reminded Kyuhyun of his advice.

 

“How long have you known about my advice column?” Kyuhyun asked curiously as Siwon’s hands moved to rest on his waist.

 

“The night that you stayed back late,” Siwon began. “You sent me that email at seven-thirty. I sent a reply not long after that and at eight o’clock I saw you walk past the coffee shop with a thoughtful expression fixed firmly on your face. It didn’t take much to add two and two together.” Siwon shrugged a little.  “I clarified it with Zhou Mi before I took you home, just to make sure I was right.”

 

“Traitor,” Kyuhyun growled as he heard about Zhou Mi’s part in this.

 

“When did you find out it was me?” Siwon asked as he brushed his lips over the tip of Kyuhyun’s nose.

 

“Last night,” Kyuhyun sheepishly admitted.

 

“I had a feeling that the email would at least alert you to who you’ve been advising these past few months.”

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip as he prepared himself to confess his other secret.

 

“Actually, I’ve liked you for a while but I’ve been hiding my feelings.” Kyuhyun carefully told him, fearing the worst when Siwon stiffened at is confession.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

“I foolishly believed that you wouldn’t look twice at me since I’m just average and thought that your upbringing in wealth would put you off with dating someone like me.” Kyuhyun hurriedly explained, embarrassment burning his face and making him look down to avoid Siwon’s gaze.

 

Siwon heaved a heavy sigh, and surprised Kyuhyun by tugging him into a comforting embrace.

 

“Fool,” he tenderly scolded in Kyuhyun’s ear, and Kyuhyun gripped Siwon’s back with hope.

 

“You’re not mad?” Kyuhyun whispered.

 

“Not mad, just disappointed that it took us this long to admit our feelings.” Siwon reassured him with a little squeeze.

 

An audible click sounded through the elevator, startling them both.

 

“Can you two continue this after work?” An amused voice echoed through the security system in the elevator. “There are people who actually need to use the elevator.”

 

Siwon apologised whilst Kyuhyun hid his burning face in his hands.

 

 

 

“You want to quit it?” Zhou Mi asked him as Kyuhyun handed over the sheets of paper.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and gestured to the paper. “Read it before you start making assumptions,” he scolded his friend.

 

Zhou Mi’s eyes skimmed over the writing, and Kyuhyun smiled at the expression that came over his boss’s face.

 

“Are you sure?” Zhou Mi excitedly asked him, and Kyuhyun didn’t have time to answer when his boyfriend – yes, boyfriend – beat him to it.

 

“We’re sure,” Siwon grinned proudly. “We’d like to turn Kyuhyun’s advice column into a joint advice column that can not only help those who are single and in trouble, but for those in a couple too.”

 

“That’s a big commitment,” Zhou Mi warned. “Are you sure you two are ready for it?”

 

Siwon’s arm around Kyuhyun’s waist pulled him tighter against his boyfriend’s body and he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at Siwon’s answer and decided to vocalise it for both of them.

 

“We’re not breaking up anytime soon, not if I can help it.” Kyuhyun winked at his friend, who laughed and agreed for them to start organising their joint advice column.

 

 As they left Zhou Mi’s office, Siwon leaned down to whisper in Kyuhyun’s ear.

 

“This means we’re practically married now,” his boyfriend playfully teased and Kyuhyun elbowed him in his side.

 

“One step at a time, okay?” he laughed, and then smiled at the hopeful expression lighting Siwon’s face.

 

“I’m holding you to that, Kyuhyun.” Siwon warned and Kyuhyun slipped from his hold.

 

“I hope that you do.” Kyuhyun smirked from over his shoulder as he walked away from his frozen boyfriend.

 

Somewhere in the office, he heard Donghae and Hyukjae holler, “you’re so whipped!” and Kyuhyun agreed whole heartedly with them.

 

He had Siwon firmly whipped, and neither of them minded it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
